Problem: Solve for $a$ : $a-\left(-3.75\right)=6.11$ $a =$
Answer: To isolate $a$, we add $-3.75$ to both sides. $\begin{aligned} a-\left(-3.75\right)&=6.11 \\\\ a-\left(-3.75\right){+\left(-3.75\right)}&=6.11{+\left(-3.75\right)} \\\\ a&=6.11{+\left(-3.75\right)} \end{aligned}$ Simplifying, we get: $a = 2.36$